


#EricsonGang

by Starlingnostalgic



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dumb asses that share classes, Dumbass kids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meme trash honestly, Multi, They're all idiotic sort-of-adults, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingnostalgic/pseuds/Starlingnostalgic
Summary: A bunch of foolish kind-of-adults messing around in chat rooms, with no idea where they're going, what they're doing, or even what time it is. Kind of a mood though honestly.">LouisVuitton: I’m gonna do whats called a pro gamer mood>Violent: gdi Lou n oLouisVuitton has changed user James to Schrodinger's gay! "





	1. Does that clock say 6AM???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the fuck is this server?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306164) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [ride under the stars with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858879) by [doodlespook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlespook/pseuds/doodlespook). 

> Thank you for joining me in what will probably be a meme dumpster fire. If you have any requests about what these idiots should do, please don't be afraid to make some suggestions! We're here to have fun, so no idea is really all too wacky. I am looking to keep that T rating though ya'll. Fair warning, this meme ridden chaos probably has a couple mistakes so please do inform me of them if you spot them. Note, this work was HEAVILY inspired by the following,
> 
> "Ride under the stars with me" - doodlespook  
"What the fuck is this server?" - (Orphan_account unfortunately)  
"yEeHaW bOiS" - stormE_15
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read, and i hope you enjoy this idiocy ahead!
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

(Quick guide to users within this chapter):   
**_Violet/Violent_**   
**_Clementine/_****_ClementineE_****_/Oblivious Orange _**   
**_Louis/_****_LouisVuitton_**   
**_Mitch/_****_Mitchboi_****_/(M)_****_bitchboi_**   
**_Marlon/_****_Ratboi_**   
**_Brody/Bodied _**   
**_Omar/Oh me Oh mar/Chef Ramsay_**   
**_James/Schrodinger’s gay_**   
**_Ruby/Yeehaw Sug_**   
**_Aasim_****_/_****_Assim_****_._**

_____________________________________________________________________________

#EricsonGang 

Current chat master is ** _ LouisVuitton _ **! 

Members Online! 

** _ LouisVuitton _ **

** _ Violent _ **

** _ Mitchbo _ ** ** _ i _ **

** _ Chef Ramsay _ **

** _ Ratboi _ **

** _ Bodied _ **

** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** ** has added a New Member! ** _ ClementineE _ ** ** **has appeared! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ ClementineE _ ** ** _ : _ **Aye nice finally after knowing yall fuckers for almost a full year 

** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** ** has changed user ** _ Clementine E _ ** to ** _ Oblivious Orange _ **! 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **I dont even know what I expected at this point 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Aww you still have expectations of me? :D 

** _ Oblivious Orange: _ ** Not anymore hoe 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** D: 

** _ >Violent: _ **Damn absolutely trashed in five seconds 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Mitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** fukin destroyed 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** Wow you finally did it you crazy bastard 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Ok first r u d e 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Fair but also Clem is here now 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **and low key shes probably gonna take one of us out within a day 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Mitchbo _ ** ** _ i _ ** ** _ : _ **When is Marlon not a rude bitch honesty 

** _ >Bodied: _ **true 

** _ Ratboi _ ** has changed user ** Mitchbo ** ** i ** _ to _ ** _ (M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ **! 

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Who tf gave him privleediges 

** _ >Violent: “ _ **privleediges” 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** Privleediges im _ crying _

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** Did you even try to spell that right 

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** Brave words for someone within bombing range 

** _ >Ratboi: B e t _ **

** _ >Bodied: _ **Oh damn 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** guess we aint gettin to that 6 month anniversary 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **damn u rite 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Well this isn’t what I expected to see at 6 in the morning 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Oblivious _ ** ** _ Orange: _ ** Why did I even ask to be added 

User ** _ Assim _ ** has clocked in! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ ** Oh, shit is it 6 already bro I haven’t slept yet... 

** _ >Violent: _ ** Fucking _ suffer _ we have class in 2 hours you utter dumbass 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **It was nice knowing you, we have a test in 1st period you dumb fuck 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **This is it. This is the end. 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ **: Aasim my friend, 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **Fuck right off with that, we are NOT playing truth or dare at 6am. 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Well now you bout to wish we were 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ ** _ S h _ _ i _ _ t. _

** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** ** has pinged ** _ Yeehaw Sug _ **! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ ** Louis ** _ NO _ **

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** Louis _ yes _

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** Damn rip dude 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** F 

** _ >Violent: _ **F 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **F 

** _ >Bodied: _ **Oh no she had her ringer on F indeed Aasim 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **I won’t miss any of you when I’m dead. 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Well miss your punctuation tho Sim 

User ** _ Yeehaw Sug _ ** has clocked in! 

** _ >Yeehaw Sug: _ ** Why are ya’ll up so damn early we have _ class _

** _ >Bodied: _ **oof I can see her scrolling from here 

** _ >Yeehaw Sug: _ **Aasim please tell me you were up all night studyin 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **Yeah I was up studying for Chemistry. 

** _ >Assim: ... _ **

** _ >Violent: _ ** Aside from Louis you are the _ Dumbest _ person I have met 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** Dude 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ ** bro you dont _ have _ chemisty 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Chemisty im crying 

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboy _ ** ** _ : _ **f u 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **no u 

** _ >Yeehaw Sug: _ **You fucking idIOT WE HAVE A TEST IN CALCULUS 

** _ >Violent: _ **Sim hasn’t even made it to 1st period and hes already ready to drop out 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** Mood 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Fat mood 

User ** _ James _ ** has clocked in! 

** _ >James: _ ** How have any of you besides Clementine and Omar passed anything in any class? 

User ** _ James _ ** has clocked out! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **I 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **You get used to that 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Oh _ ** ** _ me _ ** ** _ Oh mar: _ **What I aspire to be like frankly 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **I’m gonna do whats called a pro gamer move 

** _ >Violent: _ ** gdi Lou _ n o _

** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** ** has changed user ** _ James _ ** to ** _ Schrodinger's gay _ **! 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** Oh my fuck _ ing god _

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **I’m telling James 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Ok bitch and? you aint special 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **and then im telling Charlie 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **waIT ILL CHANGE IT BACK PLS NO 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** oh _ D A M N _

** _ > _ ** ** _ Oh _ ** ** _ me Oh mar: _ ** Anyway I made breakfast if yall want any im in the commons 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** Oh ** hells ** yeah friday munch fest 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **Fuck yeah Mitch and I will be down soon. 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** wow hes not dead. 

** _ >Yeehaw Sug: _ ** also Brody an me will be down too 

** _ LouisVuitton _ ** has changed user ** _ Oh me Oh mar _ ** to ** _ Chef Ramsay _ **! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **we stan a chef god here, alSO 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **CLEM PLS ILL BUY YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Oblivious _ ** ** _ Orange: _ **Funny you think money matters more to me than your suffering 

** _ >Violent: _ ** _ PERISH _

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **F 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Well boys looks like its time for my last meal 

User ** _ Schrodinger’s gay _ ** has clocked in! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Sch _ ** ** _ rodinger' _ ** ** _ s _ ** ** _ gay: _ ** I hope for your sake Charlie skips 

** _ >Schrodinger’s gay: _ **Then again, im making sure he doesn’t so good luck bitch 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** _ F u c k _

User ** _ Schrodinger’s gay _ ** has clocked out! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **get absolutely fucked Lou 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Omar and me are heading to 1st, foods in the fridge for the rest of ya 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **thanks rat daddy 

** _ >Ratboi: _ ** ** ** _ fucking _ _ S T A R V E _

User ** _ Ratboi _ ** has clocked out! 

User ** _ Chef Ramsay _ ** has clocked out! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** Clem if you aren’t in this car in the next five se _ conds _ Vi and I are leaving your slow ass 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** bitch bet 

** _ >Violent: _ **OH SHIT SHE REALLY SAID YEET AND WENT THROUGH THE FUCKING WINDOW 

** _ >Violent: _ **Thank god Lous dumbass left it rolled down 

** _ >Bodied: _ **I 

** _ >Yeehaw Sug: _ **Brody and me are off ya’ll, good luck on the test dumbass 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Assim _ ** ** _ : _ **end me 

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Sike we gotta go to 1st period bitch cant die yet 

User ** _ Yeehaw Sug _ ** has clocked out! 

User ** _ Bodied _ **has clocked out! 

User ** _ Assim _ ** has clocked out! 

User ** _ (M)bitchboi _ ** has clocked out! 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **Lets yeet hoes 

** _ >Violent: _ **we’re both legit right here Clem 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Obliv _ ** ** _ io _ ** ** _ us _ ** ** _ Orange: _ **yet you replied 

** _ >Violent: _ **Suddenly I cant read 

User ** _ Violent _ **has clocked out! 

User ** _ Oblivious Orange _ **has clocked out! 

User ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** **has clocked out! 

Chat detects that no one is online! :O Try again? 


	2. My s o c k s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ">Oblivious Orange: Wait hold up a sec 
> 
> >LouisVuitton: Wow ok just kill my vibe damn 
> 
> >Oblivious Orange: Since ruby and sim are 
> 
> >Violent: fuckin 
> 
> >Oblivious Orange: Indisposed "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a three-part-upload as the first three chapters were written just after each other. They should be fully uploaded within a day of each other. Some background on the ages of these idiots,  
Names/ages:  
Clementine/ClementineE/Oblivous Orange (19)  
Violet/Violent (20)  
Louis/ LouisVuitton (19)  
Aasim/Assim (19)  
Brody/Bodied (20)  
Mitch/Mitchboy/(M)bitchboi (19)  
Ruby/Yeehaw Sug (19)  
Omar/Oh me Oh mar/Chef Ramsay (18)  
Marlon/Ratboi (21)  
Minerva/Mini Maxi (20) (Doesn't appear yet)  
Sophie/Softy (20) (Doesn't appear yet)  
James/James/Schrodinger’s gay (20)  
Sarah/Sarah (21)  
Duck/Kenny Jr/Quack (19)  
Gabriel/Gabriel/Gaybriel (20)(The boy is not a dick he is good boi)  
Mariana/Mariana/McCrispy (18) 
> 
> Lets keep going then,
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

#EricsonGang 

Current chat master is ** _ LouisVuitton! _ **

Members Online! 

** _ LouisVuitton _ **

** _ Oblivious Orange _ **

** _ Violent _ **

** _ (M)bitchboi _ **

** _ Bodied _ **

** _ Ratboi _ **

** _ Chef Ramsay _ **

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Mar the fucks taking ya’ll hoes so long damn 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **out here actin like a beach house is so far away 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** also dinner date last night my _ ass _are Ruby and Sim even with you 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Not all of us have a personal chauffer Lou 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **some of us gotta drive our fuckIN SELVES 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **Damn bitch go off 

** _ >Chef Ramsay: _ ** Louis its only been _ five _ minutes 

** _ >Violent: _ **When has he ever been patient 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** U rite 

** _ >Bodied: _ **We might be a while Ruby n Sim are still getting ready 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** oof 

** _ >Violent: _ **oof 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **oh shit oof is right 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** on second thought turns out we may be more than a while _ oof _

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ ** damn alright they out here daring to slander the rat haired fuck

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **That’s it! 

** _ >Violent: _ ** _ fuck _he got some kind of idea this is it 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **damn alright 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** ANYWAY we finna play truth or dare hoes 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** ** NICE **

** _ >Violent: _ ** _ s h i t _

** >Oblivious Orange ** ** _ : _ **Wait hold up a sec 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** Wow ok just kill my vibe damn 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** Since ruby and sim are 

** _ >Violent: _ **fuckin 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: - _ ** _ Indisposed _

** >Oblivious Orange: **I got a couple friends that wanna slide in if that’s ok???? 

** >Violent: **oof they don’t know what theyre getting into 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **hell yeah pass me their names 

** _ >Ratboi: _ ** oof this is gonna be an experience 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **Clem really here about to throw em into it 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** I already feel sorry for these poor souls 

** _ >Chef Ramsay: _ ** This will indeed be an experience

_**>Ratboi: **_I hope theyre prepared to suffer 

** _ >Violent: _ ** and _ perish _probably 

** _ >Bodied: _ **probably 

User ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** has added the following members 

** _ Sarah/Kenny Jr/Gabriel/Mariana _ **

** _ >Sarah: _ ** _ Nice _were finally in the mysterious EricsonGang! 

** _ >Kenny Jr: _ ** oh hell no these names aint gonna cut it 

** _ >Violent: _ **mood 

** _ >Gabriel: _ **Mari fix it 

** _ >Mariana: _ **b e t 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **why am I suddenly flooded with fear 

** _ >Violent: _ **I like these kids already 

User ** _ Mariana _ **has changed the following names! 

** _ Mariana/McCrispy _ **

** _ Gabriel/Gaybriel _ **

** _ Duck/Quack _ **

_ ** >LouisVuitton: ** _ how did she get these privileges

** _ >Sarah: _ **oh thank god 

** _ >Quack: _ ** Mariana what the fuck 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **ok rude, but true 

** _ >Violent: _ **Another gay hell yeah 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **oh h e l l yeah 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **Before Vi goes off on a gay tangent why don’t we INTRODUCE OURSELVES 

** _ >Violent _ ** : hey im Violet and im _ fukin gay as hell _

** _ >Gaybriel: _ ** Gabriel, and honestly _ same _

** _ >McCrispy: _ ** Mariana, also @ ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** I _ will _ hack your shit don’t test this 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** Louis, also fearing for my life rn 

** _ >Chef Ramsay: _ ** Omar, never let it be said he doesn’t deserve to suffer because by g o d he does 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **Damn I thought u was a main hoe turns out you a real bitch 

** _ >Chef Ramsay: _ ** guess who isnt getting fed tonight 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** ** Shit **

** _ >Quack: _ ** Kenny Jr, but just call me Duck 

** _ >Violent: _ ** is 

** _ >Violent: _ ** is that really his name 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **unfortunately yes for the past ten years that’s what everyones called him 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** we cant take him _ anywhere _

** _ >Sarah: _ **I’m Sarah :) 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** Finally someone with a sense of fucking _ taste _ **:D**

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Marlon, also we aint even playing yet 

** _ >Ratboi: _ ** and I already wanna die 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** Brody, good to meet you all! 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **Mitch, yall don’t even know what you’ve done 

** _ >Quack: _ **oof mood 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **Try Me Bitch 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **So we heard smth about truth/dare? 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** _ Hell yeah you did _

** _ >Violent: _ **What have you done he forgot and you REMINDED HIM 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **alright guys this is the link for the “cards” 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0)

** _ >Ratboi: _ **nice 

** _ >Violent: _ **...he actually fell for it damn 

** _ >Bodied: _ **Marlon you dumb bitch 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ ** Marlon you dumb bitch 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **it was rick roll wasn’t it 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **what else was it gonna be honestly 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **GOD DAMN YOU LOUIS 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **Absolutly got em 

** _ >Violent: _ **all these years and you still do shit like this Mar 

User ** _ Ratboi _ ** has left the chat! 

** _ >Bodied: _ **fucks sake 

User ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** has added back an Old Member! ** _ Ratboi _ ** has appeared! 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **Can we please just play the damn game 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **im begging yall let it begin 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** [ http://en.castlots.org/playing-cards-generator/ ](http://en.castlots.org/playing-cards-generator/)

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **oh sweet so when we draw, we see everyone elses card too? 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **pretty much yeah 

** _ >Sarah: _ ** kinda confused what does this have to do with T/D? 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** the person with the low card is played by the high card 

** _ >Sarah: _ **oooh nice 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **Alright yall lets GET IT 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ ** ** Hells yeah **

** _ >Quack: _ **im scared Clem how could you play us like this 

** _ >Violent: _ **nice, jack bitches 

** _ >Sarah: _ ** tbh I don’t know what I expected but a 4 wasn’t it :( 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **Go easy on her Vi shes precious 

** _ >Sarah: _ ** _ and _ _ youre _ _ a bitch Clem _

_**>Sarah: **_also truth pls 

** _ >Violent: _ **I got u 

** _ >Violent: _ **whats the dumbest thing you searched on your phone today? 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** ** Vi she said go EASY **

** _ >Bodied: _ ** big fucking oof 

** _ >Sarah: _ **I 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **vi you did her dirty 

** _ >Quack: _ ** were being clowned not even five minutes in 

** _ >Sarah: _ **... 

** _ >Sarah: _ **I searched where do lost socks go when they go missing 

** _ >Quack: _ ** Sarah _ why _

** _ >Violent: _ **what 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **ok mood 

** _ >Violent: _ ** _ What _ ** **

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Where do they go tho? 

** _ >Violent: _ ** _ Wait where the fuck do they go _

** _ >Gaybriel: _ ** im _ crying _ what a mood 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** precious indeed 

** _ >Sarah: _ ** I will fight _ all _of you 

_**>Sarah: **_im older than all you DUMB FUCKS 

** _ >Obvious Orange: _ **Precious 

** _ >Violent: _ **Precious 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **MOVING ON, lets draw again 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** _ hell yeah, _king hoes 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **shit this is it I got a damn 2 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **fuck it, dare 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **bet 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **im about to fucking DIE 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** take a cup to the neighbor and ask for some sugar 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **Clem what the f u c k I have anxiety 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** Suffer bitch most of us do 

** _ >Violent: _ **that’s rough buddy 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **obliterated 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **don’t be a coward hoe - we stan bravery here! 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** literally you’re the coward here 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **have you met Aasim honestly 

** _ >Bodied: _ **fair 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ ** Clem pls

_**>Gaybriel: **_you KNOW they saw me throw my fukin Xbox out the window 

** _ >Gaybriel: _ **they always gimme weird looks cmon man 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **nope

_**>Oblivious Orange:**_ Mari film him for proof 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **oh that’s a bet with pleasure 

** _ >McCrispy: _ ** I was gonna do it anyway honestly 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** _ suffer _

** _ >Violent: _ **this poor child 

** _ >Violent: _ **you’ve murdered him already 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **he gone 

User ** _ McCrispy _ ** has started filming a live video 

  * The camera pans to a short and tan boy in a Letterman jacket, with an orange beanie on his head, as he opens a door in front of him while holding a small measuring cup. A younger girl, presumably Mariana, can be heard snickering behind the camera. 

** _ >Violent: _ **dear god that orange beanie, hes a living dumpster fire 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** true 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **dude even his ears are red ive never seen blush that obvious 

** _ >Ratboi: _ ** poor fool 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** oof good luck honey 

  * The camera wobbles slightly as Gabriel purposefully tries to shut the door on Mariana, and a quiet “cabrón” can be heard from her as she steps out onto the lawn. She moves the camera to show two others shutting the door behind them. One an exceptionally lanky boy with shaggy black hair, and another taller girl in a blue hoodie that's likely three sizes too large. 

** _ >Oblivous Orange: _ **Duck the hell are you wearing its like 20 degrees outside 

** _ >Quack: _ **weak 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** bitch your from ** Florida **the hell 

** _ >Sarah: _ **its fuckin cold guys 

  * Mariana continues behind Gabriel as he knocks on the neighbor's door. Sarah, Duck, and Mariana all stand by and watch as an older woman with a disappointed glare opens the door, looks down to see Gabriel, and slams the door shut again. 

** _ >Ratboi: _ **holy shit im crying 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** oh _ sweetie _

** _ >Chef Ramsay: _ **obliterated, unfortunately 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **absolutely wasted 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ **Honestly fuk u Clem 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ **holy shit thanks clem 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **that’s definitly going on insta 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ **WAIT NO 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **you aint slamming doors on me now bitch 

** _ >Violent: _ **scalped 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ ** he didn’t even get to ask for the damn sugar 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ **Alright on to rounds 3 hoes! 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **Ace bitches, lets go 

** _ >LouisVuitton: _ ** oh fuck Vi no 

** _ >Violent: _ **fuckin 3

_**>Violent: **_bet bitch do your worst 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **read it and weep 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ ** person to your right slaps that ass as hard as they can 

** _ >Violent: _ **im about to be fucking annihilaTED ITS CLEM 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **IT IS TIME 

** _ >Ratboi: Oh shit _ **

** _ >Bodied: _ **OOF 

_**>Bodied: **_whatever ass Vi used to have is about to be _obliterated_.

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **suffer bitch 

** _ >Violent: _ **Im coming for your entire bloodline for this you whore 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **bet 

User ** _ Chef Ramsay _ ** has started filming a live video! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe: a baby boy with anxiety  
Clementine/Mariana: im about to ruin this mans entire life
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!  
-Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes)
> 
> Word count: 1,400 words (roughly)
> 
> Type: Chatfic (foolery)


	3. The Force Of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ">Ratboi: good fucking bye Vi 
> 
> >Bodied: its been fun Vi 
> 
> >Gaybriel: oof it was nice knowing you for all of ten minutes damn 
> 
> >McCrispy: hope you’ve written that will out "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is about to be obliterated. That someone is Violet. 
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

#EricsonGang 

Current chat master is ** _ LouisVuitton! _ **

Members Online! 

**_LouisVuitton_**   
**_Violent_**   
**_Chef Ramsay_**   
**_(M)_****_bitchboi_**   
**_Ratboi_**   
**_Oblivious Orange_**   
**_Bodied_**   
**_McCrispy_**   
**_Sarah_**   
**_Gaybriel_**   
**_Quack_**

User ** _ Chef Ramsay _ ** has started filming a live video! 

  * Omar can be heard behind the camera, muttering a “Dear god...” as Clementine steps into frame. Violet stands with a forlorn expression before turning her back to the capped girl. Clementine adjust her cap before rearing an arm far back behind her, lean muscles rippling subtly. Louis and Mitch can barely be seen in the corner of the video, Mitch watching with a smirk and arms crossed, Louis with raised brows and an incredulous grin. 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** good fucking bye Vi 

** _ >Bodied: _ **its been fun Vi 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ **oof it was nice knowing you for all of ten minutes damn 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ **hope you’ve written that will out 

  * The camera refocuses onto Clementine as she brings her palm down with the force of god. Louis screams a, “YooOOH SHIT” from the background as Mitch cackles. Violet falls to the ground, screaming various obscenities. Mitch can be heard speaking while Clementine dubiously examines her own hand with wide eyes, “Who needs a bloodline when you can betray others. damn Clem, what kinda baseball you been playing, geez.” 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ **GOD DAMN CELM HOW COULD YOU DO HER LIKE THAT 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ **oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead 

** _ >Sarah: _ **R I fuckin P 

** _ >Quack: _ **its OVER folks she fucking GONE 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **On to round 4 boys and girls hopefully mitch doesn’t lose to Vi cause OOF 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **last one guys Ruby and Aasim just said they’re be down in a few minutes thank GOD 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** they don’t even know what godly act they’ve missed jesus Clem tf 

**>Oblivious Orange:** _the force of god was exercised today_

** _ >Violent: _ ** thank god its almost _ over _

_**>Violent: **_I think my entire ass just SNAPPED 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** fukin _ nice _ an Ace 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ **bring it on bitch, dare 

** _ >Violent: _ **bet he wont 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **Marlon no I need a best friend to mercilessly bitch to and about 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **im highkey too scared to dare you so throw Clem under the bus 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ ** _ Bet _

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **Mar youre fucking dead to me 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **Send us the funniest video you have of Clem 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **lemme scroll the archives 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ ** its over now 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **ah shit here we go again 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **oh shit I got it 

** _ >Quack: _ ** _ call her out _

** _ >Sarah: _ **yeet that hoe 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** Clementines really about to be _ exposed _

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **im actually ready to see Clem get wrecked 

** _ >(M)bitchboi: _ **same 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **wow damn yall 

** _ >Violent: _ ** suffer 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **fuck yall im getting orange juice 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** ** **oh look cannibalism 

User ** _ McCrispy _ ** has begun playing a video in chat! 

  * A slightly younger Clementine, still wearing her signature cap, can be seen standing on the roof of a small one-story house. Mariana is heard yelling, “Oh hell yeah!” as Clementine begins dancing to the song “Rockefeller Street”. She steps closer to the edge of the roof while beginning a rendition of Orange Justice. The camera wobbles slightly as Mariana dances along. Gabriel is visible in the window of the house as he fist-pumps while looking at his own phone with a blank expression. 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ **alright Clem get it! 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** bro your cap cant even hold that much hair 

** _ >Bodied: _ ** oh my god thats adorable 

** _ >Violent: _ ** _ wholesome content _

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ **oh shit Mari is this that one video 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ **hell yeah the one with the leg 

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ **leggy 

** _ >Violent: _ **leggy 

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** _ leggy _

** _ >Quack: _ ** oof it’s not the kinda leg youd expect 

** _ >Sarah: _ **??? 

** _ >Quack: _ ** ;) 

** _ >Sarah: _ ** _ M a r i _

  * As Clementine continues to dance along the roof ledge, her left foot catches along the gutter of the roof. She falls into the bushes surrounding the house, while her leg appears to just pop clean off, remaining caught by its sock on the roof's gutter. The sock and shoe on the leg cover any skin that would be shown, and Clementine springs up from the bushes with an irritated flush. A loud voice can be heard shouting from within the house, saying something akin to, “What have I TOLD YOU CHILDREN ABOUT SCREWING AROUND ON THE ROOF!?” Gabriel can be seen flinching at the voice in the window with a chastised expression and a glare towards Mariana. Mariana meanwhile can be heard shouting, “Get absolutely wrecked BITCH that's what you get for playing Fortnight!” 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **Oh shit I left to get ORANGE JUICE AND DIDNT SEE IT

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **why do I have the feeling im bout to get roasted 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **GUYS I FORGOT TO MENTIOND SOEMTHIGNS ESIWAIT 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **Mari that better not be the video I think it is 

** _ >Bodied: _ **Whfagtfa huh 

_**>Bodied: **_ehaohghgaioetgqhat _**huh**_

_ ** >Gaybriel: ** _ they all just had an entire windows error moment

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **I 

User ** _ Chef Ramsay _ ** has begun filming a live video! 

  * Omar unsurprisingly remains silent except for one word, with an expression of utter disappointment as he flips the camera. “Headassery.” can be heard from him as the camera shows Louis scrambling up from the couch to sprint towards the kitchen, screaming wildly. Omar sarcastically pans the camera towards Violet, who sits looking at her phone with wide eyes, continuously mouthing the words “What the _fuck,” _to herself, while Mitch stares blankly at the wall off to the side. A loud exclamation of, “OH SHIT!” can be heard from Clementine as she also watches the video. Omar then pans the camera back to himself, quietly shaking his head at the dumb asses he calls friends. “BRO YOUR LEG!” and “I KNOW!” can be heard from the kitchen before the video is cut off. 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **what 

** _ >Ratboi: _ ** _ what _

** _ >Bodied: _ **Why was she even on the roof? 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ : _ **BRoaf whatat the fuccfke is her leg good!??? 

** _ >McCrispy: _ **oops 

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ : _ **oops 

** _ >Sarah: _ **LMAO :D 

** _ >Quack: _ **OOF EXPOSED 

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ : _ ** @ ** _ Oblivious Orange _ ** please explain to your dumbass friends the fuck is going on

_**>Sarah: **_p l e a s e the utter idiocy 

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ **Yeah I could definitly do that if Louis would put me TF DOWN AND STOP ASKING ME HOW THE ROOF CUT MY LEG OFF 

_**>Violent: **_how are we all such unobservant _dumb asses_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, expect more of this frequently though eratically. Something like this is actually very fun to write, and doesn't take to much effort so updating may be obnoxiosly often or oddly far in between depending. If all goes well this will be updated at least every two weeks if not much more.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes): 
> 
> Word Count: 1,400 (Roughly)
> 
> Type: Chatfic (Foolery)


	4. A question of sorts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter per se, however there is a question and reasoning within. This isn't being canceled by any means, and should be updated within a few days actually, but I'd appreciate a bit of input if anyone would like to set it forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is just a quick poll-like chapter. See below for the question and as always,
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

Alright then, so as of the previous chapter, Clementine's prosthetic was addressed to parts of the group for the first time. The next chapter is actually already completed, but i would appreciate some input on what you all would like more.

-Would you rather that Clementine explain how her accident occurred in a semi-serious but generally lighthearted way? In this way the explanation will be written in short paragraphs within the chat. (Already written)

-Would you prefer that Clementine explain it in a completely serious way? This way will be a matter of fact way, and probably written in one long paragraph in the chat. (easily modified)

-Would you prefer that Clementine does not explain the accident yet, or say that she'll do so at a later time? (Moved out completely to be added back at a later time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any input you can offer, or just for dropping by! Expect the "poll" to close within five days. If enough opinions have not been collected at that time, the first option listed below will be the default.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Violent: you have five god damn seconds mitch 
> 
> >(M)bitchboi: Oh? 
> 
> >Chef Ramsay: run hoe, r u n 
> 
> >Violent: im bout to come for that entire fuckin bloodline you dick 
> 
> >LouisVuitton: ive never seen mitch move that fast before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is yet again about to be obliterated. That someone is now Mitch.
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

** _ >Violent:  _ ** how have none of us once noticed you have a  ** fake  ** leg???

** _ >Bodied:  _ ** I

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** H O W

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** yall some dumb hoes

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** lowkey  im surprised it didn’t ever fall of when we were all doing stupid shit

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** and  weve done a  _ lot _ of stupid shit

** _ >Violent:  _ ** damn u rite

** _ >Bodied: _ ** if  its alright to ask, how did that all happen?

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** oof jump right in

** _ >Bodied:  _ ** like youd have the balls to do it

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** scalped my man right there

** _ >Oblivious Orange _ ** : Yeah that’s fair and I don’t mind just  gimme a sec to type an  _ entire paragraph _

** _ >Quack: _ ** it begins

** _ >Sarah:  _ ** _ it begins _

** _ > _ ** ** _ Oblivoius _ ** ** _ Orange:  _ ** so when I was younger I used to love going swimming and Lee used to take me all the time, before AJ came along. When I turned  eight we went down to the coast for my birthday the weekend after it, and Lee booked us a tour on the boat. It was a  kinda  small motor boat so Lee, m e , the guide, and maybe one or two  others I think?  Anyway the guide stopped at a special section along the coast for us to look at the boardwalk from a distance. Like the kid I was I leaned forward to get a better view while Lee was looking at the other side out towards the water.

** _ >Oblivious Orange: _ ** basically a wave  made  the boat to lurch and I fell of f  towards the back of it. When the guide tried to reach for me a thread on his  vest I guess just  kinda hooked onto the controls? When he acciden tl y shifted the throttle up a bit it started the motor which he  hadnt bothered to turn off yet. Long story short the blades on the motor  yeeted my leg and now  ive got this baby

** _ >Oblivious Orange: * _ ** Slaps fake foot* this baby can smack so many dumbasses

** _ >Sarah:  _ ** I think you broke them  clem its deadass been five minutes

** _ >Quack:  _ ** I  cant believe Louis actually asked you how the roof cut off your leg im still stuck on it

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** the amount of dumbasses in my life multiplied by so much just from meeting him I swear

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** well damn pardon my concern for you r mauling by what appeared to be a roof

** _ >Bodied:  _ ** oof sorry if I  brough t up any bad memories Clem

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** maybe we were all just a bit too curious huh?

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** well if that were true I just  wouldn’nt have answered  you bitchass  rat

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** why am I always being  _ scalped _

** _ >Violent:  _ ** its what you deserve

** _ >Bodied:  _ ** true

** _ >LouisVuitton:  _ ** true

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** besides I don’t actually remember any of it after so long anyway

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ : _ ** ** ** plus now you can always carry a weapon

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** you act like my legs the only weapon I carry

** _ >Quack:  _ ** bold of you to assume thats the only weapon

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** oof she probably knows more about knives than either m e  or Mitch does

** _ >Sarah:  _ ** make that a  definitely knows more

** _ >Quack:  _ ** definitely

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ :  _ ** definitely

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** definitely

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** if it was even possible for her to be more badass honestly

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** oh thank god those two little shits are finally  good  to go  its been t wenty  fuckin  minUTES SINCE THEY SAID THEY WERE READY

** _ >Bodied:  _ ** theyre gonna have so much catching up to do

** _ > _ ** ** _ Ratboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** bigtime

** _ >Ratboi _ ** : We off hoes 

** _ >Sarah:  _ ** drive safely!

Users  ** _ Bodied  _ ** and  ** _ Ratboi _ ** have clocked out!

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** She  Precious

** _ >Violent:  _ ** Precious

** _ >Quack:  _ ** Precious

** _ >Sarah:  _ ** duck you bitch

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** oof

** _ >Sarah:  _ ** duck and I might be offline while I fucking murder him so see you all later!

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** ** perish **

** _ >Quack _ ** :  ** OOF **

_ Users  _ ** _ Quack _ ** _ _ and  ** _ Sarah _ ** _ _ have clocked out!

** _ > _ ** ** _ Lousvuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** precious but lowkey scary

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** once you meet  her she loses literally all of her scare factor

** _ >Violent: _ ** ** _ _ ** feel like  brody is scarier than Sarah 

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** that’s saying something

** >(M) ** ** bitchboi ** ** : ** _ _ its hard to be less scary than Brody tho  tbh

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** literally  theyre both balls of fluffy support and anxiety

** _ >Violent:  _ ** big mood on the anxiety

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** like  your not a fluffy support ball too bitch

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** owned

** _ >Violent:  _ ** you have five god damn seconds mitch

** _ >(M) _ ** ** _ bitchboi _ ** ** _ :  _ ** Oh?

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** run h oe ,  ** _ r u n _ **

** _ >Violent:  _ ** im bout to come for that entire fuckin bloodline you dick

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** ive never seen mitch move that fast before

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** except for food obviously

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** literally anyone would run that fast for your food Omar, cmon

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** I  didnt realize someone that lanky/clumsy  _ could _ be that fast

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ :  _ ** you say that like you’ve never seen duck fukin sprint

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** I swear you even mention fishing  hes already to the nearest water source

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** true true

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** that was a bone-chilling scream just now and I wouldn’t be surprised if we never see mitch again.

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** we should definitly do something about that

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ :  _ ** true

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** and of course  youre making me go first

** _ >Louis Vuitton:  _ ** hey if she kills  som e one its least likely to be you

** _ >Oblivious Orange:  _ ** fair

** _ > _ ** ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ : _ ** when  everybodys all rounded up and  prefferably alive why don’t you two tell us how you all met? @ ** _ McCrispy/Gaybriel _ **

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** bet

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ :  _ ** _ bet _

Users  ** _ LouisVuitton _ ** ** _ _ ** and  ** _ Oblivious Orange _ ** have clocked out!

** _ >Gaybriel:  _ ** lowkey feel like Mitch may be dead

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** same, and he was the only cool guy we could get to blow stuff up

** _ >Gaybriel:  _ ** shame

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** _ true _

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** I wouldn’t put it past Violet to absolutly slaughter him

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** ok even  tho you don’t talk a whole lot were  definitly sliding in to snatch food from you sometime Clem  _ never _ s shuts up about it

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ :  _ ** whenever you made that chicken soup a few weeks back she would not shut the fuck up about it 

** _ >Gaybriel:  _ ** and were like its just chicken soup damn

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** to which she replies that it was made by god

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** all food lovers are welcome in this house

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** _ HELL yeah _

** > ** ** Gaybriel ** ** :  ** _ Fuck yeah _

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** I can hear them breaking things so  its time to take care of  it

** _ >Chef Ramsay:  _ ** just wait until I find  Lous cast iron skillet its over

** _ >Gaybriel:  _ ** rip

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** F

User  ** _ Chef Ramsay _ ** has clocked out!

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** theyre kinda lit honestly

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ :  _ ** also dumb as hell

** _ > _ ** ** _ Gaybriel _ ** ** _ :  _ ** also Vi, gay and dumb as hell

** _ > _ ** ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ :  _ ** no wonder you two were getting along  your the same damn person

** > ** ** Gaybriel ** ** :  ** _ bitCH _

Users:  ** _ McCrispy _ ** ** _ _ ** and  ** _ Gaybriel _ ** have clocked out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always expect more of this within the next week or two, if not even sooner! Fun fact, I've pretty much given up spell checking the kids' dialogue as I feel it flows more smoothly that way and text-like. Thanks for tagging along again, and if you have any requests or funny topics/events you'd like to see the group chat about, let me know! Also, if intermediate normal chapters, written more like a story and less like a chatfic, are something anyone would like to see, I may write out events addressed here fully into another series to avoid interrupting this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes): 1,100 (roughly)
> 
> Type: Chatfic (Foolery)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, parts of this are definitely inspired by mine and my friends' daily lives. We are chaotic fools honestly. Was there a part you hated, felt needed a bit more, or really liked? Don't be afraid to let me know! Expect more of this probably frequently and erratically...
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes)
> 
> Word count: 900 (Roughly)
> 
> Type: Chatfic (foolery)


End file.
